The present disclosure relates to accessories that attach to birthing beds to support the body of a patient during obstetric labor and delivery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to patient support accessories that attach to birthing beds or birthing bed accessory frames and that are configured to engage and support limbs of the body of a patient during labor and delivery.
During obstetric delivery in which a patient is in a reclining position, it is desirable for the legs of a patient to be positioned by a caregiver so as not to be supported by an underlying table surface. In many situations is important to have a limb-support apparatus permitting flexure of the knee joints of a patient by a sufficient amount to place the patient in a desired position for delivery of a child.